cw_series_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Hecate
"As long as I am still living, these children are under my protection. No one is getting to them. Not you, not Hera, not Zeus." - Hecate to Poseidon. Hecate is the Greek Goddess of Magic, Witches, the moon, Ghosts, and other things. She's a teacher at Pemberton's Academy. Early Life Hecate was one of the Gods at Olympus when Zeus asked her to curse one of his mortal lovers. Seeing that it was just an innocent girl, she refused and so Zeus banished her from Olympus. She traveled the Earth until she met Alistair Pemberton, a legendary witch. The two struck up a friendship and Alistair offered her a place at the Academy, which was still in its early days. Hecate joined him gladly. The Academy Season One Hecate first appears at the gates of the school to greet Angela along with Brianna and Nora. Hecate escorted her to Alistair's office and left to give them some privacy. But not before blessing Angela with protection. She later goes out to greet Paxton and takes an interest in him. She's later seen teaching the other young students about elemental magic when Byron Jacobi walked in and took Angela, Paxton, Brianna, and Nora for a mission. Hecate stays to keep teaching. Later on in the season, she begins teaching Paxton about necromancy. Their lessons get far enough to the point where Paxton can do necromancy almost as good as she can. As the battle between Frederick and the Academy rages, Hecate fights back against some of his monsters with Paxton in toe. They manage to hold their own but Paxton gets stabbed and dies. Hecate, saddened by her friend's death, resurrects him and brings him back as a Reaper. The Academy Season Two The Academy Season Three The Academy Season Four Personality Hecate tends to be a very laid back and chill person but she can also be a little mischievous. This is shown when she sometimes plays pranks on rude students. But despite her mischievous nature she also has a deep sense of caring and protecting her students. Her rage is one to ultimately be avoided with Paxton advising people "If you have any plans on seeing tomorrow, do not piss of Hecate." Appearance Hecate has four forms. They are: Human Form - In human form, Hecate looks like an extremely beautiful woman with long flowing brown hair. Her eyes are a blueish green and she stands at a tall height 7'11 inches. She is always seen in sparkly dresses and exotic looking jewelry. Morning Form - In her Morning Form, Hecate's body gains an orange aura around it that shines brightly. Her dress also changes into a yellow sundress with sunrise designs on it. An orb of orange light hangs above her head that resembles a sun. Noon Form - Hecate's Noon Form features a yellow aura that surrounds her body. Her sun dress changes into a yellow silk dress with sun designs on it. The sun orb changes to yellow. Night Form - Hecate's final form is the Night Form. She now has a white aura that surrounds her body. Her dress is now a white sleeve skater dress with crescent moon designs on it. The orb above her head now shines white. Powers and Abilities * Mystiokinesis - As the Goddess of Magic, Hecate has divine authority and absolute control over all forms of magic. Her magic is usually stronger at night than at morning or noon. * Chronokinesis - Using Time spells, Hecate can manipulate time. * Anthokinesis - Hecate can make flowers grow using spells. Her room is full of these divine flowers and she states that her flowers have special properties to them. * Cryokinesis - Hecate can create and manipulate ice with spells. * Geokinesis - Hecate can manipulate the Earth or Earth based objects. She uses this ability to fight, often crafting stone spears to impale her enemies. * Pyrokinesis - With the help of fire spells, Hecate can summon and manipulate fire. * Hydrokinesis - Hecate can manipulate forms of water. Unlike her sibling Poseidon, her water based abilities aren't as strong. * Aerokinesis - Hecate can summon powerful gusts of wind. * Hypnokinesis - Hecate can put multiple people to sleep with a powerful spell. She usually does this to help the Academy's students fall asleep. * Telekinesis - Hecate can move and manipulate objects and people with her willpower. * Telepathy - Hecate can read the minds of Witches and humans alike. * Illusion Manipulation - Hecate can enter the minds of her enemies and make them experience horrifying and bizarre illusions. * Invisibility - Used in tandem with her illusion manipulation magic, Hecate can render herself and multiple people invisible to humans and supernatural creatures. * Necromancy - As the Goddess of Mediumship, Hecate can summon the dead. * Lunakinesis - As the Goddess of the Moon, Hecate can manipulate aspects of the moon. * Immortality - As a Goddess, Hecate can live on forever and never ages. * Invulnerability - '''Hecate cannot be killed by conventional weapons. She claims that as long as magic still exists in the world, she will never be killed. * '''Umbrakinesis - As the Goddess of the Night, Hecate can manipulate all forms of darkness. * Resurrection - Hecate can resurrect those who have died. She did this with Paxton. * Flight - Hecate is capable of taking flight. She can fly across the world. Trivia * She is played by actress Elizabeth Gillies. * She is a Greek Goddess and is the first Greek Goddess to appear this far. * She is referred to as the "Witch Mother" by the students. * She is pansexual. Category:The Academy Category:Higher Beings Category:LGBT Category:Witches